Koda Mo'Raih
Koda Mo'Raih Eros Member of H.I.V.E (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance I have brown hair, cut short. Got blue eyes, sky blue I guess. I'm pretty fit from all my flying and running. I wear anything I can find, normally dark if I'm gonna kill someone so I can hide...*shrugs* Who said I was nice? My favorite feature is my huge white wings on my back. Yeha,I have wings, deal with it. Personality Im at first, a flirty guy with no respect for authority. Im is known to break relationships and make fun of people I do not like. But that is all a mask. I guess I'm really, a silent understanding but misunderstood guy. I prefers to stay in the shadows of others when I have done something worthy of notice and can get very insecure at times. I hate people knowing me well, it scares me they're going to use it against me..... Beliefs The world isnt good. I do not care about killing, because people die. The good die young, so maybe if i stay bad, i can stay alive long enough to revenge my uncle.I hate the Teen Titans, along with the rest of H.I.V.E., because they are weak. Looking after those who do not deserve it, those who do not accept us. Do nto accept me. it's time for revenge. |- | Other |- | |} History History My father was Zachary Mo'Raih, a powerful assassin in the Russian Mafia. My mother was Maddison Anderson, a young woman he raped. He was sick, twisted and my mother was too weak. She nearly died that day, but luckily my uncle was there. My uncle was in the mafia too, but he had a heart unlike my father. After my father had left, probably to another unsuspecting girl, my uncle went to my mother. She was only 15 at the time, and her family was poor. When he took her back to her house, they sent her away, disgraced that she had lost her virginity at 15. So my uncle took her to his little home. In the Mafia, he was a messanger, spying and taking info back to his supiorors. My mother fell in love with him, not knowing he was my fathers brother. But soon, she found she was pregnant. He cared for her, and love her anyway. Then I was born. My mother died in the child-birth, weak, not able to stay alive. My uncle cried but kept me, promising he would do what he can to help me. He named me Koda, after my mothers brother who had days earlier. After my mother had died, he took a look at me properly and was shocked. On my back, was little white wings. He laughed and called me an angel, sent from my mother, saying she was still caring. He loved me like a son, and i loved him like a father. My childhood wasnt bad. We learned together that I could fly when i was 5. My other powers came later. Uncle often went off on missions for the mafia, but as he promised before he went, he always came back. Well he did until that day. It was mid-day and my uncle was supposed to have been back, one week ago. I was scared, so i flew. Out of our little lonely house and into the sky. I was 10 then. I flew a few miles until I got tired and landed, well crash-landed. For a few days, i wandered, surviving off scraps as I was in a city. New York to be exact. Despite my uncle being in the Russian Mafia, he was very unsure and lived in New york for my safety. I was soon found by child services and sent to an orphange. I wasnt accepted. I was a weird kid with lumps on his back who never stripped in his own room with another boy. So when I turned 15, I ran off. I heard news of H.I.V.E.. I knew i wouldnt be accepted for who i am elsewhere so I joined. And I loved it. I loved everything. The Teen Titans with their little good views were wrong. The people who werent like us didnt need protecting. I'm a member of H.I.V.E., because i cant be elsewhere. I'm fine with killing, because i know people die in reality. I'm fine with lying, and hating and all the bads, because this world is bad. And if you arent the good in this world, then your with the bad. < Powers Powers * He has white wings on his back and has the ability to fly with them * He can hypnotize anyone with his voice * He can make anyone feel extreme love/lust towards him and who he chooses * He has minor other empath abilities * He has better senses * He can turn into a dove Weakness Weakness My weakness is fire, I've always been scared of it. It burns my feathers and makes me in pain lmore than others. I cannot stand fire. Gallery Gallery wings-2341.jpg|My left wing, as you can see, I can cloak myself easily in the shadows. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:H.I.V.E